mightythornberryfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey of the Sword
TO SEE MORE STORIES FROM THE GALLNERIUM, CLICK HERE. Chapter I: the Twisting of Sotarks Finally, Sotark’s journey was finished. He had found the tomb of Ricardo Milos. He had lead his followers through the fire and flames, into the Valley of the Damned and now all of their efforts had been finally rewarded. Entering the tomb filled Sotarks with a great excitement. Of course, he would not find the body of Ricardo, as it had corroded quickly over 400 years, but Sotarks found the Sword of Sworn Freedom thrust within a great stone. Suddenly Sotarks was filled with greed, for he had not yet the ability to handle the sword’s extreme power. He locked himself in Ricardo’s tomb, trapping himself in and his followers out. For many months, Sotarks sat in the darkness, weaving evil osu! maps which flooded the tomb with Performance Points. The most twisted of Sotark’s creations was the Despacito, a terrifying, disgusting thing. This awoke the spirit within the sword and it finally responded to the actions of Sotarks. “SOTARKS! RETURN TO EXISTANCE!!!” Sotark’s madness then concluded, and he suddenly realised what had happened. He could not handle the power of the Sword, he could only crave it. So Sotarks kneeled there, sobbing, the sword before him. “Do not feel so sorry, Sotarks. You shall be taught how to handle my power. Now take me into your grasp.” Sotarks reluctantly followed the command and awaited further instruction. ”Take me to the table there, the one which holds the scroll.” Sotarks did as he was told and placed the sword upon the ancient stone tabletop. ”Of course you know that Winter, when returning me to this tomb 300 years ago, placed also in here this scroll telling of my history. Open the scroll my friend, learn what needs to be learnt about my power.” So Sotarks, deep in the dungeon which had become Ricardo Milos’ tomb, opened the scroll and read, discovering the story behind the Sword and it’s creation. Origin of the Sword Taken from the scroll by Winter. About 300 years ago, the cruel titan Matt was sent to take over and rule the mighty kingdom of Hornlandia, which had only been established 50 years earlier. Matt brought down the doors of Shoehorn’s palace with great strength and captured the king, but he also sought one more man who went by the name of Fromwed Norse. Fromwed was a spirit incarnated at the command of Chuck Norris with the ability to extract Radnor Energy from the earth and use it to forge powerful tools and weapons. If Matt were to capture him, he would have the power to create the ultimate weapon. Fromwed fled to his workshop and grabbed a sword, bis most powerful creation, and passed his spirit into the sword. When the towering figure of matt entered the large chamber, he could only find the sword lying on the cold stone floor. Matt, in great fury, dropped the king, grabbed the sword and thrust it into a stone. There the sword remained for around 100 years where it chose a name for itself, the Sword of Sworn Freedom. (“Sworn Freedom” being an anagram of “Fromwed Norse”) So, the Sword waited for a hero to find it and use it to undo the evil that Matt had caued. Matt waited also for the right moment to destroy the sword once and for all, for his powers increased by the second like the darknening of his mind. Chapter II: The Mapping of the Sword “I am not worthy of possessing you,” Spoke Sotarks. “but I shall help find your rightful owner.” So within the dungeon, Sotarks constructed a new map, merging the words of Ricardo Milos and the skill of Winter. He used the ancient force of dragons to create a map which only the true master of the sword could pass with extreme power and accuracy. This map, he named “Raise my Sword.” Sotarks left the dungeon, Sword in hand, and returned to his home. He met many challangers, but none worthy of possessing the Sword, until one day, a worthy challanger shall come and unlock knowledge on how to control the extreme power of the Sword of Sworn Freedom. BeasttrollMC (otherwise known as Edward Ling) was a miner who loved craft and the ancient art of osu! Through these, he discovered his second form and third forms (see chart) and gained fame for his ability. When he first started as a miner, he was helped by a man named Ninja. Ninja helped Ling discover some of his skills and assisted him to achieve his second form. Ling practiced these arts that Ninja had taught him until the dreadful day of the Duckrion. Edward’s brother brought a duck to him and presented it. Little did they know, this duck was to transform into the dreadful beast known as the Duckrion. So one day as Edward sat down to play, the duck transformed into it’s true being and lay a curse of feces upon BeasttrollMC’s keyboard and he was never able to perform the same way since. Ninja and the Duckrion and vanished and were never heard from since, but people still bewore the Duckrion and lived in constant fear of its return. About five years after the cruel curse was placed upon Ling, exactly in the year of 1000 BS, Ling’s comrades informed him of Sotarks’ challenge. At first Ling was reluctant to compete for the Sword, but his friends convinced him. As Ling ventured to the land which Sotark’s inhabited, he was greeted and praised by the people he passed. He eventually arrived at Sotarks’ abode and was welcomed by him. Sotarks led him to the map. “Raise the Sword and it shall be yours.” Sotarks announced. He truly believed in Ling. He trusted in the prophecies. Chapter III: Raise my Heart It began. Ling used all of his strength and was smoothly gliding through the map. He would have to Full combo it with hardrock to become the next owner of the Sword. Many times, Ling stressed to prevent a choke, but it was all worth it. Soon Ling became tired and began to lack motivation. The map required alot of expertise. It required the accuracy of the finest huntsman, the consistency of the keenest warrior, and the blessing of sheer luck. “I can’t do it. The curse will bring me down.” He spike these words with anger, as if the Duckrion chanted through him, but then Ling was reminded: people wanted him to succeed. Then suddenly, he yelled the words Ricardo had said many years before. “RAISE MY SWORD!” he was speaking to the spirit within the Sword. “FREEDOM BECOMES A THOUSAND FLAMES!!!” Ling’s heart-rate rapidly escalated, beyond BPM of the song. He had done it. He had SS’ed Sotark’s map. He had undone the Duckrion’s curse. He had claimed the Sword. Ling stubled out of the room and came back with a large bottle of water. Sotarks waited whilst Ling’s heart rate returned to it’s original pace. Afterwards, Ling received the sword from Sotarks. “Then you must be The Beast from the prophecy.” “What prophecy?” replied BeasttrollMC. “The prophecy of the Defenders.” Sotarks picked up a book he had written, recording the prophecy of the Defenders and began to read aloud. Matt’s Empire Translated from the book by Sotarks. Five years after the near-destruction of civilisation in Hornlandia, the titan Matt began to breed disgusting and hideous beasts, the cruelest of these beings was the Fleshgod, a powerful creature who would destroy Hornlandia in over 100 years. This would be called the Fleshgod Apocolypse. Other beings Matt created were Kentaro, who he treated as his son and personal guard, the Duckrion, a shapeshifting feceator and the Hypnocrift, a weak creature who would hypnotise the Legend of Millennium. The Sword oversaw the creation and expanding of Matt’s Empire and began to loose hope when a mysterious being appeared before it and said: “FROMWED NORSE! YOU MUST NOT GIVE UP. IN ONE HUNDERED YEARS, A YOUNG DEMI-RADNOR GOD SHALL FIND YOU AND SHALL USE YOUR POWERS TO STOP THE FLESHGOD APOCOLYPSE. HE WILL BE THE FIRST OF THE DEFENDERS: THE SKILLED, THE STRONG, THE BEAST, THE BOLD AND THE MIGHTY. ONE BY ONE, THE DEFENDERS WILL BREAK DOWN MATT’S EMPIRE AND PASS THEIR POWER ON TO THE NEXT HOST. FINALLY, WHEN THE TIME HAS COME, ALL SOULS WILL ASSEMBLE WITHIN THE SWORD AND DESTROY MATT ONCE AND FOR ALL.” So there, the prophecy was told. One day, in the distant future, the Sword shall be risen by the heroes and Matt shall be banished from the world that he hoped to corrupt. Chapter IV: the True Enemy Ling sat, the Sword by his side. Something is approaching. said the Sword, noticing the tall figure approach them. “Edward.” said a familiar voice. Could it really be? Ling’s old friend and tutor? “Ninja?” The reply Edward recieved was a swing from a giant pickaxe, which he was only able to avoid slightly using his osu! skills. Ninja continued to swing at Ling until he finally decided it was time to raise the Sword. When Ninja made his next attempt to strike Ling down, Edward swung the Sword upwards and blocked Ninja’s attack. BeasttrollMC’s first battle had begun. He blocked and avoided Ninja’s continuous attempts to hack him to pieces. Something was not right. This man could not be Ninja. The truth was finally revealed when Ling and Ninja clashed. Deep within Ninja’s eyes, Ling could see a dark scarlet shade. Something evil was present. The conflict continued until Edward began to feel weakened and tired. ”Lift me, Edward, and I shall give you the power of my previous hosts.” So, Ling raised the sword and the power of Winter and Ricardo flowed through his veins. He could then see everything around him. He could feel every surrounding movement. He could see the Hypnocrift. Ling launched himself towards a nearby boulder, for Ninja was not brainwashed, but hypnotised. Ling brought down the Sword and sliced the rock in two, behind the halves sat the crippled, weak Hypnocrift. “EDWARD!” cried a million voices. ”LOOK AT THE FACE OF WHO YOU ARE ABOUT TO SLAY!” But Ling would not. He knew that if he were to look into the wasting face of the Hypnocrift, he would be Hypnotised like Ninja, and forced to do the unspeakable against his will. Ling attempted to bring the blade of the Sword down upon the head of the Hypnocrift, but he could not move. “FOOL! I AM ALREADY IN CONTROL! NOW PLACE BEFORE ME THAT SACRED BLADE.” Edward was using all the strength he had to stop the Hypnocrift from dragging the Sword away from him. The Hypnocrift spoke again, louder and more firmly, “GIVE ME THE SWORD.” Yet The Hero still resisted. Now the Hypnocrift pulled harder than ever and screamed: “YOU IDIOT, GIVE ME THE SWORD!!!” Ling was in great pain, he could not afford to give the Hypnocrift the Sword. But then, from within the mighty blade, Fromwed Norse decided to speak: “Give him what he seeks, Edward.” “But we cannot give up, the world depends on you!” “You don’t have to give up, you just have to trust me.” So, trusting in the Sword, Ling released his grip on the Sword and it flew forward swiftly, breaking through the thin flesh of the Hypnocrift. ”I am the one in control.” said the Sword, as the Hypnocrift took it’s final breath. Ling drew the Sword from the tiny corpse and ran over to a half-conscious Ninja. “Edward?” moaned Ninja. “What’s going on?” “I will explain. We must return home first.” Then, Sword in hand, Ling went down the country roads that would take him home to the place where he came from. Category:Blog posts Category:Books Category:Tribangle Category:Quests